gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Vogue
Vogue, en español Moda, es una canción presentada en el episodio The Power of Madonna. Es cantada por Sue Sylvester, siendo así su primera canción en la serie. La canción original pertenece a Madonna, de su álbum I'm Breathless. Contexto de la cancion Sue canta esta cancion despues de que les haya dicho a Mercedes y a Kurt por que tiene el cabello corto.Artie y el club de audio visual ayudan a realizar este video , que es igual que el original. Letra Sue: Strike a pose! Strike a pose! Kurt y Mercedes: Vogue, Vogue Vogue, Vogue Sue (con Kurt y Mercedes): Look around everywhere you turn is heartache It's everywhere that you go (Kurt y Mercedes: Go go go) You try everything you can to escape The pain of life that you know (Kurt y Mercedes: Life that you know) When all else fails and you long to be Something better than you are today I know a place where you can get away It's called a (dance floor) and here's what it's for, (so) Sue (Kurt y Mercedes): Come on, vogue (Huh) Let your body move to the music (Move to the music) Hey, hey, hey! Come on, vogue (Huh) Let your body go with the flow (Go with the flow) You know you can do it All you need is your own imagination, So use it, that's what it's for (That's what it's for) Go inside, for your finest inspiration Your dreams will open the door (Open up the door) It makes no difference if you're black or white If you're a boy or a girl If the music's pumping it will give you new life Sue con Mercedes y Kurt: You're a superstar, yes, that's what you are, you know it! Sue (con Kurt y Mercedes): Come on, vogue (Kurt y Mercedes: Huh... Vogue) Let your body move to the music (Kurt y Mercedes: Move to the music) Hey, hey, hey! Come on, vogue (Kurt y Mercedes: Huh) Let your body go with the flow (Kurt y Mercedes: Go with the flow) You know you can do it Beauty's where you find it (Not just where you bump and grind it) Soul is in the musical Sue con Kurt y Mercedes: That's where I feel so beautiful Magical, life's a ball So get up on the dance floor Sue (Kurt y Mercedes): Come on, vogue (Huh... Vogue) Let your body move to the music (Move to the music) Hey, hey, hey! Come on, vogue (Huh... Vogue) Let your body go with the flow (Go with the flow) You know you can do it Vogue (Vogue) Beauty's where you find it (Move to the music) Vogue (Vogue) Beauty's where you find it (Go with the flow) Greta Garbo and Monroe, Dietrich and DiMaggio Marlon Brando, Jimmy Dean On the cover of a magazine Grace Kelly, Harlow, Jean Picture of a beauty queen Gene Kelly, Fred Astaire Sue Sylvester, dance on air They had style, they had grace Rita Hayworth gave good face Lauren, Katherine, Lana too Will Schuester, I hate you! Ladies with an attitude Fella's that were in the mood Don't just stand there, let's get to it Strike a pose, there's nothing to it Sue (con Kurt y Mercedes): Vogue Vogue Vogue Vogue Vogue Vogue Vogue Vogue Vogue Vogue Vogue Vogue Vogue Vogue Vogue Vogue Oooh, you've got to Let your body (move to the music) Oooh, you've got to just Let your body (go with the flow) Oooh, you've got to just Vogue! Vogue Vogue Vogue Videos thumb|left|306 px thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sue Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por las Cheerios Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna Categoría:Canciones del episodio The Power of Madonna Categoría:Canciones de Madonna Categoría: Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Canciones individuales Categoría:Solos Categoría:10.000.000